Celui qui tirait des plans
by BadAngel666
Summary: Two shots - HPDM Draco Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu’il veut, et là, ce qu’il désire c’est Harry Potter. Le Survivant n’a qu’à bien se tenir, car Malfoy a un plan !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: BadAngel666

**Titre **: Celui qui tirait des plans.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent en rien, je ne possède que l'histoire (d'ailleurs j'en ai honte).

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: T

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et là, ce qu'il désire c'est Harry Potter. Le Survivant n'a qu'à bien se tenir, car Malfoy a un plan !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir ! Je me disais depuis quelques temps que ces textes devaient être postés sur ffnet, histoire que tout le monde sache enfin que je ne fais pas que dans le registre de la mort et de la souffrance, contrairement à ce que certains essaient de vous faire croire.

« Celui qui tirait des plans » n'est pas une fiction à l'origine, mais deux OS qui se suivent et écrits en hors concours pour Halloween et Noël sur le site Manyfics dont je suis l'une des gentilles administratrices, et il y a peu j'ai décidé de leur donner une suite qui sera publiée dès qu'elle sera finie, mais un peu à part, vous comprendrez pourquoi une fois que ce sera fait :p

Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec mes discours, je tiens seulement à dire que ce court texte est une manifestation pitoyable de mon humour décalé, et que j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Celui qui tirait des plans sur la citrouille…**

Il faisait sombre ce soir là, des nuages noirs et lourds de menaces obscurcissaient le ciel nocturne, privant le parc de la lumière rassurante de la lune.

Les élèves de Poudlard savaient bien que Halloween était un folklore, mais fidèles à l'enseignement de leurs aïeux, ils avaient un peu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Après tout, le monde des sorciers pouvait receler de tant de mystères.

Donc en ce soir du trente et un octobre, on fêtait Halloween à Poudlard, comme partout en Ecosse… Ou presque.

Cette fois, la fête était un peu particulière…

Peut-être parce que personne ne savait exactement où elle se déroulait…

Probablement parce que c'était une lubie du directeur le plus friand de plaisanteries de toute l'histoire de Poudlard…

Certainement parce que tout cela sortait de l'imagination fertile du jeune Préfet en Chef de la maison Serpentard…

Draco Malfoy, charmant jeune homme de dix sept ans, tirait une immense fierté de sa capacité à planifier le moindre évènement dans son existence, par exemple : son anniversaire surprise, il savait que ses amis lui préparaient une fête chaque année, et il se débrouillait toujours pour que les choses se déroulent selon son désir, et pas autrement.

Il y avait une seule chose que le jeune et blond héritier n'avait pas pu prévoir, et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler : son cœur. Eh oui… Draco aimait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer à aimer, et il avait tout fait pour que cette chose s'arrête mais il lui avait bien fallu se résigner… Et puis au fond, ce qui avait été le plus difficile à accepter avait été la personne, pas le sentiment…

Car comment aimer sereinement Harry Potter quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy et qu'on a été dressé à bouffer du balafré au p'tit déj' ?

Alors au lieu de devenir fou, l'intelligent Préfet avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de faire avec ce petit désagrément, la seule chose dont il devait s'assurer était que Potter soit à lui.

Draco Malfoy avait donc conçu un plan ingénieux… Il devait faire en sorte de devenir le héros de Potter, et quoi de mieux qu'Halloween pour prouver au Gryffondor qu'il n'avait peur de rien ?

Il lui avait suffi d'une boite de chocolats à la poire williams et de deux théières pour faire plier Dumbledore… ou l'inverse, car Draco n'était plus très sûr de maîtriser totalement la situation.

La soirée devait donc se dérouler selon un plan précis : les élèves devraient trouver le lieu de la fête par eux même en suivant des indices disséminés dans le château et au travers d'épreuves effrayantes… bon, au départ les embûches n'auraient pas dû être si nombreuses mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte de la personnalité du directeur avant de lui proposer une soirée sur le thème de l'horreur.

Tout ceci nous amène donc à cette nuit sombre, angoissante. Entendez vous les cris qui retentissent entre les murs épais du château ?

Aucune de ces pauvres victimes innocentes ne sait que l'instigateur de tout ceci est en réalité l'un des leurs, et qu'il est prisonnier des farces qu'il a lui-même – enfin en partie quoi – imaginées…

Car jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait imaginé que le vieux fou irait si loin…

Pourtant, tout s'était bien déroulé selon son plan : la soirée avait été annoncée une semaine en avance ; le soir venu, les élèves étaient arrivés au dîner déguisés –lui-même était absolument divin dans son costume de gentilhomme français du dix-huitième siècle – et le directeur leur avait annoncé qu'ils devraient jouer à un jeu de piste pour trouver le lieu où se déroulait le bal de Halloween.

Bien entendu, il avait fallu former des équipes de deux élèves au hasard, ce dont le choixpeau s'était chargé (et cela avait coûté à Draco deux mètres de ruban et le dernier calendrier « Playwizard » pour se retrouver en binôme avec Potter, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce truc ferait avec ça !).

Et tout avait commencé comme Draco l'avait prévu…

Sauf peut-être le jeu de piste.

– Bon, tu te bouges, Malfoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, s'impatienta Harry Potter.

Draco secoua la tête et avança en tentant de conserver son habituel air nonchalant.

Comment prouver à Potter qu'il était un mec qui n'avait peur de rien s'il sursautait dès qu'une tarentule croisait leur chemin ?

Bon, Draco avait une peut bleue des insectes, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Potter n'avait pas émis un seul couinement de frayeur, lui. D'ailleurs Draco le trouvait particulièrement magnifique ce soir, le costume de pirate lui allait à merveille et cette chemise blanche faisait ressortir le hâle naturel de sa peau…

Et ce corsaire qui moulait ses délicieuses petites fesses, et ce…

– HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Ce fut son propre hurlement qui détourna l'attention de Draco : il venait de mettre la main dans une substance non identifiée…

– Hey ! Calme toi…

Potter lui parlait, cela calma instantanément Draco qui se crut mort et arrivé au paradis lorsque la main brune du Gryffondor se saisit de son bras pour le maintenir immobile le temps de retirer le récipient à substance non identifiée qui était à présent coincé autour de sa main.

– Tiens je crois que tu as mis la main sur un indice, en fait, sourit Harry en exhibant le récipient.

Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lut « à mi chemin entre ciel et terre ».

– Ca va beaucoup nous aider, Potter, tu as pensé à emporter ton dictionnaire de traductions pour qu'on puisse comprendre les illuminations du vieux fou ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils.

– Je te signale que j'essayais d'être sympa avec toi là… mais vu que tu as l'air d'avoir décidé de rester un connard même le soir d'Halloween, je crois qu'on va se dépêcher de trouver cette maudite fête, comme ça je ne t'aurai plus sur le dos.

_Et merde_… fut la seule pensée cohérente que put avoir Draco lorsque le brun s'éloigna, visiblement plus décidé à sourire comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il devait penser à autre chose… et vite !

**oOo**

– Lumos, murmura Draco lorsque la porte se referma derrière Potter. Je pense que c'est par là.

– Malfoy, on est dans les cachots, je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement à mi chemin entre ciel et terre… En fait ce serait plutôt à mi chemin entre l'enfer et le purgatoire.

Draco eut un sourire discret, ça commençait à venir. Il lui avait tout de même fallu une bonne demi heure pour rattraper sa bourde et retrouver les bonnes grâces de Potter, et que le jeune homme lui laisse à nouveau entendre ça délicieuse voix grave.

– Tu entends ce bruit ? demanda-t-il au brun, qui acquiesça.

Un étrange grincement se faisait entendre à quelques mètres de là, sans doute derrière une porte.

– Je vais voir, fit Draco avec un sourire ravageur à l'attention de son coéquipier.

_Tu marques des points !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en avançant vers la porte, inconscient du danger qu'il courait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa rétine fut irrémédiablement marquée au fer rouge par la vision d'horreur de ce qui se déroulait derrière la porte que Draco perdit son sourire rêveur et les dernières illusions que sa jeunesse dorée lui avait laissées…

– OH PAR MERLIN !! s'entendit-il hurler.

Il sentit deux bras puissants le tirer en arrière et le claquement bruyant d'un panneau de bois que l'on referme avec force vrilla ses oreilles.

– Ca va Malfoy ? fit la voix inquiète de Potter.

Draco s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient clos, et qu'il tremblait comme il n'avait jamais tremblé de toute sa vie.

– Oh mon dieu… il… et lui… et … oh mon dieu ! bégayait-il.

– Je comprends que tu aies été choqué, mais tu verras, ça va passer, tentait de la rassurer Potter.

– Mais… Snape… comment ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais Draco sut que l'intention y était, qu'il avait vu aussi. Peut-être était-il au courant avant de cette liaison aussi étrange qu'acrobatique entre l'odieux professeur Snape et Remus Lupin, mais ce soir ils avaient vu tous les deux.

Bon deux pleines lunes dans cette position, ça avait de quoi choquer, alors Draco se laissa aller quelques instants à vomir, il se reprendrait plus tard.

**oOo**

Il y avait peu de choses que Draco Malfoy n'avait su prévoir dans sa vie, comme cette grippe qui lui avait fait rater ses examens au cours préparatoire, ou la réaction de sa mère devant la mort clinique de toutes les plantes de sa serre privée après qu'il eut testé un ou deux engrais de son invention étant enfant.

Mais jamais les choses n'avaient à ce point déraillé.

Le choc passé, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par trouver un indice qui les avait amenés au bord du lac et une fois sur place, un bruit avait fait sursauter Draco, qui avait trébuché sur les racines d'un saule pleureur et était tombé la tête la première dans l'eau. Bien entendu, la chose aurait été moins drôle si le jeune homme avait su nager… Et une fois encore, c'était celui qui était censé être la damoiselle en détresse qui l'avait sauvé.

C'était pourquoi Draco Malfoy se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre de Préfet et se séchait les cheveux.

Potter l'avait obligé à rentrer et à prendre une douche, de toute façon Draco n'aurait pas pu protester, sa mâchoire tremblante avait refusé de s'ouvrir et de le laisser prononcer un seul mot.

Cette soirée était un fiasco, du début à la fin.

Et en plus il fallait qu'il remercie Potter de l'avoir sauvé, le comble.

Et dire que si tout avait marché, ils seraient en train de boire un verre au bal, peut-être auraient-ils rigolé en se rappelant les indices et les farces de Dumbledore…

Et peut-être qu'après, il aurait pu trouver le courage d'embrasser Potter…

Ils auraient fini dans cette chambre, enlacés sans doute.

Et Draco aurait fait l'amour à Harry jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, et Draco avait été ridicule.

– Tu t'es réchauffé ? demandé le jeune Gryffondor lorsque Draco sortit de la salle d'eau.

Il avait nettoyé son costume succinctement et l'avait remis.

– Oui, merci, répondit-il en essayant de garder une expression désinvolte. Je crois que je te dois également des remerciements pour m'avoir sorti de l'eau tout à l'heure… et peut-être pour avoir refermé la porte avant que Snape ne me lance un avada kedavra… et… bon, bref… merci pour ce soir, je crois que je n'ai pas été très courageux.

Harry haussa les épaules et eut un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Draco un peu plus vite.

– Ce n'est rien. En fait je pense que c'est à moi de te remercier…

– Pardon ?

– Halloween… n'est pas exactement ma fête favorite. Mes parents ont été tués un trente et un octobre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux chaque année à cette date.

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer… Non mais quel con, il avait complètement oublié les parents de Harry… son plan génial était vraiment nul en fait.

– Je suis désolé… je…

– Non, ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de raison, l'interrompit Harry. Je voulais te remercier au contraire… Parce que ce soir, pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'ai pas été triste un soir d'Halloween.

– Euh…

Draco se demanda un instant s'il devait prendre les choses du bon côté ou pas… parce que Harry était en train de lui dire qu'il avait eu l'air d'un guignol toute la soirée…

Mais finalement le rire chaud du jeune homme brun assorti du pétillement de ses yeux trop verts pour être vrais firent positiver le Serpentard.

Peut-être que tout ne s'était pas si mal passé en fin de compte.

**oOo**

Les nuages noirs s'étaient finalement dispersés, et l'éclat de la lune baignait la tour d'astronomie.

Finalement, quasiment tous les élèves avaient réussi à trouver le lieu du bal, certains étaient arrivés trempés après être tombés dans le lac, d'autres légèrement brûlés après s'être aventurés un peu trop loin dans les cachots, et d'autres encore couverts de substances non identifiées, et le tout sous l'œil pétillant de malice d'Albus Dumbledore.

Draco et Harry avaient eux aussi trouvé le bal et une fois arrivés, ils avaient rejoint leurs amis respectifs.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Pansy lorsque Draco lui ôta son verre des mains pour le boire cul sec.

– Les résultats sont encourageants, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire mystérieux.

– D'accord… tu n'as donc pas conclu.

– Non.

– Zabini ! Tu me dois dix galions ! s'exclama la jeune femme brume en pointant un index revendicateur vers un homme déguisé en bourreau.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que je viens d'entendre, Pansy chérie, et tu me donneras la moitié de tes gains, il ne fallait pas parier sur ma défaite.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Tu y as droit après tout, je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

– En effet, mais je réussirai, et Potter sera mien… oh oui, un jour il sera mien.

– Et comment vas-tu faire ?

Draco se frotta pensivement le menton quelques secondes, et les étincelles d'un nouveau plan génial jaillirent de son esprit affûté.

– C'est simple comme bonjour, Pansy… Il me suffit de mettre en place mon plan de Noël…

**Fin (enfin… presque )**

* * *

Alors ? Ca va toujours ?

Mes sincères félicitations à tous ceux qui ont survécu jusqu'à la fin de ce texte. J'ai essayé de faire preuve d'un certain humour mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le don pour ça.

Bref, comme je suis une personne obstinée, il y a une suite que je posterai d'ici quelques jours si vous êtes sages.

Bisous à tous, et à très vite.

Baddy _(but where is Brian ?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonsoir ! (je sais ce mot se répète dans mes notes mais comme je suis quelqu'un de poli et qu'il fait nuit, j'en conclu qu'il est approprié :p)_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que la subite chute des températures ne vous fait pas trop souffrir (il faisait 4 degrés dans mon jardin ce matin, et quand je pense qu'à Bucarest il faisait 20 j'en suis malade). Pour ma part je vais bien et tout roule. _

_Je suis ici ce soir pour vous présenter le second volet de la série « Celui qui tirait… ». _

_Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont assuré que mon humour n'était pas vraiment à chier, ça fait très plaisir de se sentir comprise :'(_

_Voilà, avant de vous laisser lire ce qui suit, je tiens à préciser que les fêtes de Noël n'ont jamais été salutaires à mes textes, et je trouve celui ci bien moins réussi que celui d'Halloween mais je vous laisse en juger par vous mêmes. _

**

* * *

Celui qui tirait des plans sur le sapin.**

Le soleil timide et frileux pointait à peine son nez à l'est, en ce matin de décembre. La forêt écossaise avait revêtu son manteau blanc depuis quelques temps déjà, sans doute pour accueillir comme il se devait les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le parc du château de Poudlard était calme, les batailles de boules de neige avaient cessé la veille au soir, et ne reprendraient sans doute qu'à moitié, car les élèves étaient presque tous partis en vacances.

Eh oui… _presque_ tous.

Quelque part, perdus dans l'immensité d'une école, quelques oubliés de Noël avaient dû rester dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. On ne comptait que peu d'élèves cette année-là, à peine deux serdaigles, un pouffsouffle, deux gryffondors et cinq serpentards.

Dix élèves dans cet immense château…

Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant dans un sens, car connaissant les deux maisons ennemies, on aurait pu prophétiser des batailles rangées, des couloirs truffés de pièges mortels et maints scénarii catastrophe… ce qui ne serait pas forcément tombé très loin.

Car savez-vous, chers lecteurs, que tout bon conte de Noël commence par un plan diabolique pour finir en enchantement ?

Ben si.

Tenez, par exemple… euh……………………. Le conte dans lequel il n'y a pas un souffle dans la maison et le reste, celui là, ouiiiiiiiiii ! Eh bien c'est au départ un truc sordide avec un gros bonhomme barbu qui s'introduit par effraction dans une maison pendant que les gens dorment. Le soir de Noël en plus !

Et finalement après avoir angoissé comme des fous on découvre que c'est le père Noël et qu'il vient déposer des cadeaux. Larmes aux yeux, mascara qui coule et le reste…

Et…

Comment ça je m'éloigne du sujet ?

Mais c'est moi le conteur, zut alors !

Hein ? Draco qui ? Harry quoi ?

Ahhhhhhhh… oui !

Désolée.

Ahem bref, je disais quoi déjà ?

Reprenons :

Dix élèves seulement occupaient les lieux, il faisait froid mais ils étaient heureux parce que c'était les vacances, et qu'ils pouvaient passer leurs journées au chaud à ne rien faire s'ils en avaient envie.

Il y avait cependant une personne qui ne connaissait aucun répit, qui passait son temps à arpenter les couloirs glacés, l'air affairé et la mine préoccupée.

Cette personne, nous la connaissons bien, nous savons que son plan cette fois _ne devait pas_ échouer !

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il préparait tout, il avait pensé à tous les cas de figure mais toujours un « et si… » faisait son apparition dans l'équation et il devait revoir ses arrangements.

– Bon sang, Draco ! Cesse de tourner en rond, tu vas user le tapis… et ma rétine par la même occasion, fit la voix clairement irritée de Pansy Parkinson.

La jeune fille aimait beaucoup son ami Draco, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Il devenait intenable à l'approche du réveillon et même si elle savait pourquoi, la nausée persistante qu'elle ressentait à le voir faire les cent pas ne l'aidait pas à rester calme.

Draco Lucius Anselme Malfoy, dernier du nom (et heureusement !), lui jeta un regard mauvais mais cessa tout de même ses allers et venues.

Pansy grommela un « merci » à peine audible et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture.

Elle commençait à peine à retrouver le cours de ses pensées lorsque son oreille capta le son désagréable de molaires qui s'entrechoquaient et grinçaient. Agacée, elle referma son grimoire dans un claquement sec et fixa de son regard noisette d'ordinaire doux sur son ami, lequel ne se doutait pas de la menace qui planait sur ses attributs masculins.

– Bon… commença-t-elle, s'exhortant mentalement au calme. Visiblement, quelque chose te travaille, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est, histoire qu'on en finisse ?

Le jeune homme se tortilla un instant, vrillant un peu plus les nerfs fragiles de Pansy, puis se décida.

– Je viens d'apprendre que ce cloporte d'Ernie MacMillan passe ses vacances à la tour Gryffondor.

Le bruit du vent se fit soudain assourdissant dans les oreilles de Pansy. Elle qui avait imaginé un empoisonnement au venin d'acromentule, une contamination au lait de botruc femelle ou bien une attaque galopante de gastroentérite se trouvait à cours de mots.

– Pardon ? fut-elle condamnée à dire.

– C'est une catastrophe, renchérit Draco, l'air atterré.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques minutes et ne trouva rien de catastrophique à cette situation, la seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement priver Draco de l'objet de ses désirs pourrait être elle-même si elle cédait à sa furieuse envie de balancer son genou à un endroit qui pourrait léser Draco plusieurs semaines durant.

– MacMillan est le seul Serdaigle qui reste, c'est normal qu'il ait envie de compagnie pour les fêtes. Tu aurais préféré qu'il vienne nous polluer avec ses grands airs ?

Draco lui lança un regard de pure détresse, ce qui choqua Pansy au-delà des mots…

– Ce n'est pas ça…

– C'est quoi alors ?

– MacMillan en a après Potter, avoua finalement le blond en baissant la tête. Et là il est en bien meilleure position que moi pour l'avoir.

– Mais comment sais-tu cela ?

– J'ai mes sources, Pansy chérie, et je sais que pas mal de gens ont envie de s'approprier Potter.

Pansy secoua la tête, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de frapper Draco. Elle le voyait se débattre depuis des mois pour préparer des plans de séduction aussi invraisemblables qu'irréalisables et assistait chaque jour que Merlin faisait à ce que l'amour à sens unique pouvait faire de pire à un être humain.

Aussi, ce fut en son âme et conscience qu'elle décida de regonfler le moral de Draco, dut-elle en subir les conséquences par la suite.

– Tu sais, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut préparé son discours, je suis certaine que tu as tes chances, tu sais pourquoi ?

Draco secoua la tête et leva vers elle ses yeux gris dans lesquels vacillait une lueur d'espoir.

– C'est parce que tu ne veux pas te « l'approprier », tu l'aimes et tu veux le rendre heureux. Tu as déjà réussi à faire un pas vers lui à Halloween, ne recule pas maintenant, tu es trop près. Et je l'ai observé, il n'y a plus aucune animosité dans son regard lorsque vous vous croisez, vous pouvez rester dans la même pièce sans vous disputer, c'est déjà énorme, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco acquiesça.

– Je veux que tu te lèves, et que tu ailles torcher ce petit connard de Serdaigle.

Draco se leva, le visage déterminé.

– Tu as raison, je vais montrer à MacMillan de quoi un Malfoy est capable.

– Bravo ! acclama Pansy.

– Et ce soir, Potter sera fou de moi !

– Bravo !

– Et ce soir, Potter m'aimera !

– Bravo !

– Et cette nuit, Potter criera quand je le…

– Stooop !

– Quoi ?

– Tu me donnes vraiment trop de détails là…

**oOo**

Ce fut donc un Draco Malfoy gonflé à bloc qui déambula dans les couloirs cet après midi là. Il avait eu plusieurs idées pour son plan de Noël.

Il avait pensé à ensevelir Potter sous une montagne de cadeaux, il avait les moyens après tout, mais il s'était dit que le jeune Gryffondor refuserait tout ou penserait à une tentative d'entrer dans son lit.

Draco avait aussi eu l'idée d'organiser une bataille de boules de neige, un Potter recouvert de cristaux glacés ayant tout pour lui plaire, il avait tout de même fini par rayer ça de sa liste. La dernière fois qu'il avait prévu un plan d'extérieur – à Halloween – tout avait capoté et lui avait plongé droit dans le lac.

Donc deux plans simples restaient à sa disposition.

Le premier consistait à coincer le Potter sauvage sous un bouquet de gui, imparable.

Le second consistait à s'introduire dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et à y déposer un cadeau. Bien entendu le plus simple serait d'envoyer un hibou mais un hibou ne pourrait pas faire dans la salle ce que Draco souhaitait y faire, à savoir allumer une centaine de bougies et attirer Potter afin qu'il les voie et soit séduit par tant de beauté (oui, Draco s'était renseigné, et il savait que Potter était ému par la beauté des choses aussi simples que les bougies).

Cette fois, donc, le plan serait simple mais imparable.

Et en fin d'après midi, Draco avait terminé d'installer les bouquets de gui qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelés pour détecter la présence de Harry Potter. Tout pouvait donc commencer.

Avec une satisfaction non feinte et sous les regards de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini, le jeune homme sortit sa montre à gousset et se mit à attendre que l'un de ses bouquets lui annonce l'arrivée imminente de l'objet de ses pensées.

Il n'entendit pas Pansy soupirer de frustration ni Blaise étouffer un rire moqueur, pas plus qu'il ne vit les galions changer de mains.

Non… Draco Malfoy attendait l'arrivée de son père Noël personnel.

**oOo**

Mais à peine quelques heures plus tard, le prince des Serpentard dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était maudit.

Un mauvais sort avait été lancé par la plus vile et moche des fées, c'était certain. Comment aurait-il pu manquer Potter à chaque fois autrement ?

Tout d'abord dans le couloir des enchantements : le détecteur avait sonné et Draco s'était précipité vers le bouquet de gui. Mais la personne qu'il y avait rencontrée… n'était pas Harry Potter, et Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir que déjà Sybille Trelawney lui donnait un baiser embaumant le Xérès.

La seconde fois, Draco était arrivé au bon moment… pour voir Potter embrasser Neville Longdubat amicalement.

La troisième fois… bref, Draco n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à rencontrer Potter.

Il se dit avec ironie que c'était toujours au moment où on avait besoin d'un héros qu'il n'était pas là.

Harry Potter devait être un sacré héros.

Il était à présent vingt trois heures trente, et dans la grande salle les lumières scintillaient. Les elfes de maison avaient, pour l'occasion, décidé de sortir des cuisines et de servir eux-mêmes les plats à la moldue. Blaise trouvait l'idée originale mais Draco avait fait taire son enthousiasme d'un seul regard renfrogné, tout cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps que le service sorcier, et lui n'avait pas que cela à faire !

Le plan B n'attendait que lui.

Heureusement, en attendant il pouvait observer Potter. La table était assez petite pour que les dix élèves restant au château puissent partager la convivialité du repas de réveillon, ainsi Harry Potter se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de Draco Malfoy qui en était heureux.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait les joues rougies par a chaleur des divers feux de cheminée qui réchauffaient la salle, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux brillaient plus que de raison, sans doute parce qu'il avait bu un peu de vin.

Draco se gorgeait de la vision qu'il offrait, de son sourire à la fois innocent et viril, ce doux mélange qui rappelait l'enfant malingre qu'il avait été et laissait entrevoir l'homme qu'il deviendrait.

Et Potter serait un très bel homme, Draco en était certain.

Lorsque les desserts furent terminés, le directeur se leva.

– Mes chers enfants, quel bonheur de vous voir ici, et quel malheur en même temps… Certains d'entre vous seraient en famille à l'heure qu'il est si les récents évènements n'avaient pas détruit tant de choses. Je tiens à vous rappeler que Poudlard est une grande famille et que seul l'amour nous donnera la force de nous relever. Joyeux Noël.

Le discours bref de Dumbledore avait été suffisant pour rappeler à Draco que ses parents ne l'attendaient pas au Manoir, pas cette année.

Ils l'attendaient, certes, mais une fois par mois pour la visite des prisonniers à Azkaban.

La vie était mal faite, car si Lucius et Narcissa avaient été de bons parents, ils avaient très mal choisi leur voie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Il se sentit mélancolique soudain et, tout à ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas que les yeux verts de Harry Potter s'assombrissaient en l'observant.

Le jeune Gryffondor esquissa un geste mais le retint, puis ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ce fut la main de Neville Longdubat sur son épaule qui abrégea ses tentatives avortées de communication avec le Serpentard.

Draco, quant à lui, ne refit surface que lorsque la table fut déserte, il remarqua que Blaise et Pansy étaient partis eux aussi.

– Vous êtes encore là, Draco ? fit la voix douce de Dumbledore à sa droite.

Le vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil près de l'une des cheminées, il avait ôté ses chaussures et semblait prendre un plaisir évident à laisser les flammes lécher sa peau nue.

– J'allais partir, répondit Draco que les habitudes de l'ancien ne choquaient plus.

– Je sais, bonne soirée.

Draco haussa les épaules et marcha vers la porte, il allait l'ouvrir lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella une nouvelle fois. Agacé, il se retourna.

– J'ai oublié de vous dire, Draco… Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua.

Un ange passa, Draco n'arrivait même pas à se demander s'il devait répondre, il savait qu'il avait bien entendu. Ses réflexes conditionnés le sauvèrent d'une situation embarrassante, une fois de plus.

– De même, Monsieur, et joyeux Noël, répondit-il avant de se sauver aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa dignité.

Cette fois, Draco se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il avait beau avoir l'habitude des mots étranges du sorcier, il devait bien s'avouer que jamais il ne s'habituerait vraiment à entendre de telles absurdités.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait absolument pas envie de penser au sort du prochain chihuahua qui croiserait la route du vieil homme…

**oOo**

– Le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame pour la dix huitième fois.

– Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pour une surprise ! s'énerva Draco.

– Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, jeune homme, vous ne faites pas partie de la maison Gryffondor.

_Reste calme, Draco Anselme Malfoy, coooooooooooooooooooooool… Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen_, s'exhorta le jeune homme.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il se trouvait devant ce maudit tableau, et que cette stupide bonne femme refusait de lui ouvrir. Il pensait à ses bougies enchantées qui se consumaient, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les allumer avant de les placer mais il avait préféré tester le matériel avant, histoire de ne pas reproduire l'erreur du gui.

Bref, de toute façon il était coincé, et rien ne lui venait comme mot de passe pour ces abrutis de rouges et or.

Ils étaient débiles, il leur fallait un mot de passe à leur hauteur pour qu'ils parviennent à le retenir…

Et Draco réfléchissait…

Ca ne pouvait pas être une formule d'arithmancie, ni un ingrédient rare destiné à la fabrication d'une potion, ni un sortilège de magie noire… non, c'était sûrement quelque chose de facile, de vraiment…

Et là, Draco eut une illumination.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il surmonte sa honte de dire pareille chose à une peinture…

Et comme c'était Noël, et qu'il avait vraiment envie de plaire à Potter, il ferma les yeux et prononça les mots que Dumbledore lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt.

– … Tir… Tirelipimpon…sur… sur… le… chihuahua.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la grosse dame souriait.

– Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Et comme vous avez réussi à obtenir l'accès, laissez moi vous offrir un cadeau.

Draco était soulagé, finalement Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu les pédales, il avait simplement voulu lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il allait pouvoir entrer, disposer ces foutues bougies et…

Et le cours des réflexions du plus réfléchi des élèves de Poudlard – Hermione Granger mise à part – fut à nouveau interrompu par l'arrivée dans le tableau d'un homme presque aussi ventru que la grosse dame, barbu, vêtu seulement d'une salopette blanche et coiffé d'une couronne de fleurs.

– Je vous présente mon ami Carlos, il va vous chanter une petite chanson, celle là même qui est à l'origine du mot de passe, roucoula la dame.

Le bonhomme se mit donc à chanter et Draco ne put rien faire d'autre qu'écouter, se demandant vaguement s'il ne venait pas de basculer dans la quatrième dimension, enregistrant pourtant la grivoiserie de la chanson dans laquelle des femmes appelées « Banana », « Tatumi » ou « Osiris » faisaient apparemment cette chose qui… bref, Draco s'en fichait et il attendit patiemment la fin pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

Ce qui n'arriva qu'après dix longues minutes.

Le Serpentard poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il fut entré, suivi par ses bougies flottantes.

Mais là encore, un évènement imprévu le força à remettre l'exécution de son plan à plus tard et accessoirement à plonger derrière un canapé après avoir éteint ses chandelles d'un coup de baguette magique afin de ne pas être vu par les deux personnes qui arrivaient dans sa direction.

Une fois à l'abri, Draco risqua un œil prudent et ouvrit ses oreilles.

Harry Potter était là, à quelques mètres de lui, il portait une robe de chambre verte assortie à la couleur de ses yeux, Draco regretta un instant qu'elle soit fermée.

Les yeux de Potter lançaient des éclairs, d'ailleurs…

… à Ernie MacMillan, qui lui était – fort heureusement pour lui ! – entièrement vêtu.

– Mais Harry… commença Ernie d'une voix geignarde.

– Non ! Ecoute Ernie, je t'ai déjà dit non, et cette invitation à rester à la tour Gryffondor n'était pas une proposition, coupa Potter sèchement.

Draco sentit une saine colère monter en lui, il allait égorger cet avorton, le dépecer vivant et lui faire manger sa rate, ensuite il…

– Je suis désolé, Harry, j'ai commis une erreur, s'excusa le Serdaigle.

– Je sais, oui, soupira Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure désordonnée. J'aurais peut-être dû préciser cela lorsque tu es arrivé, je suis désolé si je t'ai laissé croire quelque chose.

Ernie haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste qui donna à Draco envie de lui arracher les deux bras avant de les lui enfoncer dans les narines.

– Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ton cœur était libre, je saurai me remettre de ta réponse négative ne t'en fais pas… Pour ma honte ce sera un peu plus long.

Harry eut un sourire que Draco trouva éblouissant mais restait paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ainsi l'objet de ses soupirs avait une personne à aimer…

Le dernier des Malfoy put presque entendre son cœur se briser.

Il ne remarqua pas que les deux jeunes hommes se souhaitaient bonne nuit et s'en allaient. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il était seul depuis quelques minutes déjà.

L'esprit en berne, Draco se releva et eut envie de partir sans déposer son présent pour Harry. Il allait d'ailleurs le faire mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il serait stupide de partir après avoir fait un si long chemin, et que même si Harry ne l'aimait pas, cela le rendrait heureux d'avoir sa surprise.

Aussi le Serpentard disposa-t-il les bougies, les ralluma et déposa bien en vue sous le sapin de Noël qui trônait au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'apprêta à sortir, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête… sans doute à cause des couleurs criardes présentes en surnombre dans la pièce.

– Merci, fit une voix douce au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Harry Potter se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il observait les chandelles d'un air rêveur. Ses yeux lui prouvèrent qu'il avait raison et son cœur à cette vision se mit à battre plus vite, douloureusement.

– C'est le plus beau cadeau qui m'ait été donné de voir, déclara Harry en plantant son regard vert directement dans celui de Draco.

– … répondit ce dernier fort à propos.

Le jeune Gryffondor eut un sourire amusé devant le mutisme de son ancien ennemi et s'approcha de lui à pas lents comme on approcherait un animal sauvage. L'esprit de Draco qui tournait au ralenti n'enregistra cette information que lorsque le brun ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui.

– Je… euh… bégaya-t-il en une vaine tentative pour expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

– Chut, murmura Harry avant de désigner le plafond de son index tendu.

Draco leva les yeux et vit que juste au dessus d'eux était suspendu un bouquet de gui.

– Joyeux Noël, Draco, fit la voix chaude du Survivant tout contre son oreille.

Et Draco n'eut même pas l'idée de répondre, il ne put que frissonner.

Et son esprit définitivement grippé ne réalisa pas très bien ce qui se passait, il assimila juste la sensation de pur bonheur qui lui procuraient les lèvres douces de Harry Potter tout contre les siennes.

Plus tard, Draco irait se coucher, il resterait longuement étendu dans le noir à repenser à ce baiser, à la façon dont Harry l'avait serré contre son corps, à leurs respirations hachées et à l'incroyable sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé.

Oui… plus tard.

Il n'y était pas encore à ce « plus tard », et qui sait, peut-être n'y aurait-il pas d'autres fois…

Alors je vous en prie, chers lecteurs, laissons les là pour ce soir, laissons Draco savourer la douceur de cette nuit de Noël, et rappelons nous que le seul, le véritable présent important est l'amour que nous pouvons donner à ceux qui nous entourent.

**Fin**

_

* * *

Très chers amis, nous voici arrivés au terme de ce Two Shots (histoire en deux partie pour les non anglophones) et je vous entends déjà pousser de hauts cris quand à la conclusion minimaliste. _

_Eh bien sachez qu'il a toujours été prévu que cette histoire se conclue par un chapitre intitulé « Celui qui tirait… ou pas », et qui est actuellement en cours d'écriture. _

_Par contre, il sera posté à part car ce sera une sorte d'apothéose de la honte pour Malfoy, et surtout parce qu'il s'agir d'une coécriture (avec qui, vous le saurez en temps et en heure), ce qui est encore plus intéressant. _

_Donc ne tirez pas sur l'auteur, promettez juste de revenir voir si Draco tirera son Potter :p_

_A bientôt._

_Baddy_

_(PS : Cher Brian, le Myspace de BALL pue)  
_


End file.
